


Rain’s a Friendly Enemy Today.

by XoXSweet_AbominationXoX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), starinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXSweet_AbominationXoX/pseuds/XoXSweet_AbominationXoX
Summary: Tommy meets a friend in the rain and it's really poggers :)ON FUCKING HIATUS APPARENTLY CAUSE MY WRITING APP KEEPS FUCKING CRASHING
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

Great.

Tommy grumbled to himself as he dropped down, slumping to the floor and leaning back against the wall, pulling his hoodie closer to him in hopes of warming up. He'd opted out of calling Wilbur, Phil, or, anyone really, his phone beaten up and broken just as he was, no longer working, and now, completely soaked.

He'd made an attempt to trudge through the rain earlier, though wasn't able to make it far with little to no idea to where he was, where he ended up in only the next couple of minutes.

He was sure that finally, the school had closed, much to his dismay. He couldn't go back inside, everyone had gone home, with their parents, in their cars, he was alone- Would he have to stay here for the night? Would anyone even come and get him? Would the staff care enough to come out and bring him in to call a guardian? Would-

His stars glowed blue. A faint, dull colour, but surely, it was there.

" Hello? "

An unfamiliar voice rang through Tommy's ears, cutting through his thoughts, clean, like a knife, he snapped his head up to look to where the voice had come from, to be met with a pair of big, blue, curious eyes.

" 'Ey. " He answered simply, turning his head away and pulling himself closer together.

" Are you stuck? "

The voice sounded so sincere, so genuine, so kind, so worried- Why? What did he have to do with Tommy? Why was he so concerned?

" Me? Stuck? " Tommy scoffed, taking a stand to notice that he had a bit of a height advantage over the brunet. " Pfft- As if. I'm a big man, I can get through this myself. " He assured, feigning confidence.

The brunet giggled to themself, taking a seat beside the blond and looked over at him with a kind smile, a convincing one at that. Tommy couldn't help but return the grin, showing off the top layer of his braced teeth.

" I'm Tubbo, " He extended a hand to Tommy, who promptly took it with a firm grip, turning his whole body right to meet face-to-face. 

" Tommy. "

And just like that, Tommy's previously bitter mood brightened up, everything seeming better now that this guy was here. 

" Say, Toms, " Tubbo placed a hand on his knee, pushing himself up before reaching inside his bag, pulling out a small stubby thing- Tommy watched in confusion, tilting his head. " D'you wanna walk home with me? " They offered with an extended hand, opening what was revealed to be an umbrella.

Tommy blinked in surprise, looking up at the hand held out to him and promptly took it with a " Yeah, " Spoken in a slight undertone. " I'd like that Tubbo. "

Taking the hand, Tommy allowed himself to be pulled up, improved mood, yet his clothes still clung to his body, reminding him that nobody had come to collect him- The thought was brushed off with ease, though- With Tubbo at his side, nothing could go wrong, he thought.

" I have a pet bee, do you wanna come and see them? " Tubbo offered, light on his phone illuminating the path in front of them. " Yeah! " Tommy beamed, not letting go of Tubbo's hand as they began to walk together, Tubbo occasionally hopping off of the sidewalk to splash his foot in some puddle up on the side of the road. 

" That's so cool, I have a moth, her name's Clementime, we should have a playdate for them, They'll like it, Probably- Do you think moths and bees are friends, Tubbo? "

Tommy spared a glance towards Tubbo, who was having fun kicking water about in a slightly bigger pool of muddy water, just in time to get splashed himself. He shielded his face even though the water reached no higher than his knees and took a step back, almost letting go of Tubbo's hand, if it weren't for Tubbo's quick reflexes, who pulled Tommy toward themself with a yelp, causing them both to topple back into the water, and for a moment, silence, before it was broken by Tommy in a fit of laughter, Tubbo following in suite, laughter of both infectious.

" Oi dickhead! " Tommy scorned, though it was easy to hear the smile in his voice,

" Sorry! " Tubbo excused. He wasn't sorry.

The rest of their walk was continued with little incident this time, both of them chatting it up with whatever silly things they would come up with on the spot.

By the Time they'd arrived at Tubbos home, the both of them were tired out, and only wanted to rest their legs, sit down for a while and have a cup of nice, warm tea.

Moments after Tubbo has knocked, a long few moments after, the door finally opened, revealing a man with big, curling horns who towered over them. He looked at Tommy, his lips pressing into a thin line and he looked back at Tubbo, who only met his confusion with a beaming grin.

" And who's this little runt you've bought home this time? " The man asked with a raspy, deep voice.

" This is Tommy! " Tubbo exclaimed, making a gesture towards the lanky blond. " He's my best friend, we met today, I'm gonna show him Penelobee, and he's gonna sleep over or we can call his parents or- "

Tommy zoned out after that. Calling Phil. The thought of it made Tommy shudder- Phil would be so mad at him, he assumed. And what about Wilbur? Sure he'd be concerned for his brother and all, but perhaps, underneath all of that worry, would be a spark of rage? 

" Yeah, yeah, whatever, " Is what broke Tommy out of his thoughts, eyes flickering up to look at Schlatt, losing their previous clouded state. " Look, kid, Daddy's gonna go have a cig, there's a pot of spaghettios on the stove, go heat that up if you get hungry. "

With a shrug, Schlatt turned around and left to the kitchen, where Tommy heard a sliding door open, and then close, the silhouette of two others catching his eye for a moment.

" C'mon! " Tubbo encouraged, pulling Tommy inside and shutting the door after them, zipping up the stairs in a hurry to get to his room. " Close your eyes. " Tubbo took Tommy's hands in his own, lifting them over his eyes, " I'll tell you when to open them. "

The soft creaking of a door was heard, before a couple of steps forward, Tommy could sense the door closing behind him with a quiet click. Clearly, Tubbo was trying to be as gentle as possible.

Tommy hummed in confusion, lifting his hands from his face yet still keeping his eyes scrunched closed. He trusted Tubbo already, they wouldn't do anything to scare him, right?

Another click. Another Creak, another crack- Tommy was, by now, a little uneasy.

" Tubbo, can I- "

" Not yet! " Tubbo spoke frantically, worrying Tommy.

The darkness he'd seen with his eyes closed was replaced by a muddy yellow, raising his confusion further. 

" ..Tubbo? "

" Al-most, " Tubbo strained out, hopping up and down slightly, Tommy listening closely to the sound of his weight hitting the floor, before-

Silence.

Tommy thought about opening his eyes, but that would be betraying Tubbo's trust already, he couldn't do that.

" Okay! " 

Tommy snapped his eyes open quickly, wary of the situation, prepared to fight, but was caught off guard by the warm, yellow LED lights leaving the room with a honeyed luminescent, Wall littered with posters and pictures, some blue tack having ripped off parts of the wall, but more importantly, Tommy's gaze was cast down at Tubbo- in both hands, he held a jar, with a singular bee buzzing around inside. 

Tommy stared in amazement, before lifting his eyes to meet Tubbo's, who was cooing at the jar which harbored a small honeycomb.

" Would you like to hold her? "

Tommy didn't waste a moment before grabbing the jar, grinning widely as he held it close to himself, eliciting a laugh from Tubbo, who observed closely, making sure no harm came to either of them.

Hours passed with the duo joking around before the rain ceased, and even then, they continued to laugh and play, and before they knew it, it was night already. Tubbo looked out of the window, a frown tugging at his lips.

" What's up, big man? " Tommy looked, mirroring the expression, but his with more worry and concern than upset.

" Oh it's just- " Tubbo laid his head on Tommy's shoulder. " It's dark. You should really get going, but we're having so much fun and- "

Tommy ran a hand through Tubbo's hair, who leaned into the touch. " Oh Tubs, " Tommy cooed gently, already growing attached, " We have school together tomorrow, right? I've seen you in some of my classes, It'll be cool, We'll hang out all day. "

" Promise? " 

Tubbo held up his hand with his pinky extended. Tommy locked his pinky with Tubbos.

" Promise! "

Tubbo giggled and stood, leaving the room to, what Tommy assumed, go get the phone. Once he returned, Tommy smiled in pride of being correct, taking the phone handed to him and tapping his eldest brothers phone number into it from memory, and within the moment, it was picked up.

" Hello? Who is this? " Questioned a voice from the other side.

Tommy took a breath.

" *Heeeey,* Wil, " Tommy muttered, looking back at Tubbo, figuring that maybe this wasn't such a good idea when he had to hold the phone out at arms length, putting it on speaker, unable to withstand the yelling.

" Toms! Where are you, I've been calling all day, you've never picked up, I'm coming to get you right now, " The yelling died down when Wilbur rushed off, the incoherent shouts booming through the phone, which Tommy could only assume meant something to do with Technoblade.

" It's okay! It's alright, Wil, I'm at a friends house and we're- we're fine, Wil, we're fine. "

A pause.

" You have a friend? "

Tommy nodded.

All of a sudden, it seemed as if Wilburs mood improved,

" Oh Toms! That's great! " Tommy could hear the smile in his voice, " Where are you, though? Address? "

Again, Tommy looked up at Tubbo, who whispered out the address, Tommy copying and occasionally slipping up, but they eventually both got it through, hearing Wilbur scribble it down on paper.

" Okay, me an' Techno are coming, we won't be long, Promise, Be there in five. " 

" Ok. bye, Wil. "

" BYE WIL! " Tubbo shouted, earning a laugh from Tommy.

" Tubbo says bye too. "

And with a click, the call ended. Now all they had to do was wait.

Despite the circumstances under which he had met Tubbo, he was sure that they were going to be the bestest friend he'd had in a long while. His stars glowed a bright yellow, making Tubbo laugh. But unlike the many other comments he'd gotten, Tubbo only offered a simple gesture. " Nice stars. "

The rain was friendly today. It had granted him an angel- the kindest one he's ever met. And for that, he couldn't be more thankful.


	2. Movie night pog :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Techno pick up Tommy from Schlatt's place, finally :)

Ding dong.

Tommy was filled with nothing but anticipation as he heard the doorbell go off. He went still in Tubbo's arms, who held him close to his chest, soothing and running his hand through his hair, comforting him and wiping away all of his fears.

" Hey, It's okay big man, I'm sure it'll be fine- Wilbur Soot, right? "

Tommy nodded.

" Yeah! He comes over sometimes to meet with my dad, he's nice, Tommy, it'll be okay. "

" He's gonna be mad, Tubbo! " Tommy whined, holding on to Tubbo tighter.

" It'll be fine, Toms, " Tubbo soothed, " Look at me. You can trust me, Okay? I'll even come with you! "

" Really? "

Tubbo nodded, giving Tommy a light squeeze.

" Thanks, Tubs. "

Tubbo turned his head to the door of his room when he heard it creak open, to reveal a lanky brunet standing in the doorway. His eyes widening when he saw Tommy, immediately scooping him up from Tubbo's arms and holding him tight in his own.

" Oh Tommy, " Wilbur bemoaned, placing a hand on the back of the blonds head, " Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Did they do anything to you? "

Tubbo only let a laugh slip out of his parted lips, to which Tommy only met with a middle finger.

" I'm fine, dickhead, " Tommy hissed, struggling to get out of Wilburs grasp. " Let go of me! "

Wilbur let our a dry chuckle, letting Tommy onto the floor, who promptly crossed his arms. " Alright, Alright- Techno'd waiting in the car, we should get going, c'mon. "

Tommy didn't have much of a choice but to follow, waving a goodbye Tubbo as he slid out of the door, yelling out, " BYE TUBBO!! SEE YOU TOMMORROW!!! "

Tubbo grinned, " BYE TOMMY!!!! " 

Once outside of the house, Wilbur waved a polite goodbye to JSchlatt, excusing Tommy's behavior before they got into the car, Technoblade in the drivers seat, Wilbur in the passengers, and Tommy sat in the middle of the back row.

Not a word was said when the car started, Techno beginning to pull out of the driveway and start to drive out towards the direction they came on.

" Tommy, " Wilbur said, exasperation in his voice. " What were you *thinking?!* " He scolded, turning back to look at him, " You could have gotten seriously hurt, you know, and don't think I haven't seen the poorly placed bandages, We're going home and we're going to fix you up, and you're going to tell me exactly what happened. "

Tommy flinched when Wilbur raised his voice, Techno gripping the steering wheel. For a moment, Wilbur could have sworn that he could see Tommy flash a light orange, but alas, it was gone as soon as it had come.

" Wilbur- "

" Tommy, I'm being serious. "

Techno looked towards the mirror, his eyes locking onto Tommy's. In them, one could only see a slight anger, nothing big, really, but behind all of that, was worry for his little brother.

" Wil's right, " He nodded, " Should'a called us. "

Tommy scoffed, " Look- I'm, I'm Sorry, okay? My phone was broken and the staff wouldn't let me back in, and- "

" Then *why* didn't you call us when you are at Tubbos? " 

Tommy frowned. It's not like he had an excuse. " I kind of, maybe, forgot.. " He muttered weakly, looking out of the window.

" Tommy, you stupid gremlin child. " Wilbur shook his head disapprovingly, though behind his voice there was a hint of laughter.

" It's not my fault! " Tommy defended.

The blond and the brunet argued back and fourth for a little more, before the rest of the car ride was spent in silence, Wilbur laying his head on the window, and Tommy playing with the hem of his shirt.

" We're home. " Techno announced after what felt like hours, parking on the sidewalk.

Techno got out first, leaning on the car as he waited, Wilbur came out next, and finally, Tommy-

He was quick to try and get back inside, only to be grabbed by the hood.

" Toms, you're not going yet, " Wilbur shook his head and reached his other arm out, scooping Tommy once more into his arms. This time, Tommy didn't retaliate. " Why didn't you call us? "

Techno watched, in case he had to be here in the event of something happening, digging into his pocket and pulling out a lighter and a cigarette.

" ..You won't tell dad? " Tommy asked, an almost pleading expression.

" We won't. "

" Promise. Promise you won't tell Dad, Wil, He'll yell and, and he'll- "

" I promise. " Wilbur lifted Tommy to sit up on the hood of the car, kicking his legs back and fourth.

" Don't do that, you'll break the window, " Wilbur lied. " C'mon, tell us what's going on. "

Tommy hesitated.

" I beat some kids up. "

Wilbur let out a laugh of amusement. Surely, that wasn't the whole story, he assumed, And so he listened on, even if it did take Tommy a while to get out.

" They were being assholes! They kept telling me that, y'know, that nobody really- that i couldn't- " Tommy choked up. " And then I threw the first punch, and the kid ran off to tell the teacher and his friends all came at me and- "

" Tommy.. " Wilbur sighed, wrapping his arms loosely around Tommy's waist and pulling him in closer. After a moment of Tommy keeping his hands on the roof of the cat, he returned it, looping his arms around Wilbur. " Come on, We're gonna get you cleaned up. "

A glance was spared towards Techno, who stepped on his cigarette and leisurely made his way back to the two of them, placing his hand on Tommys head and ruffling up his hair a little.

" Yeah, Chin up, kid, " He chimed in, and though his voice was raspy and dry from lack of use, it was strangely comforting. " We'll make sure it doesn't happen again. "

Tommy muttered to himself, something along the lines of " Yeah, Right. ", though it sounded more like a sigh than anything.

" C'mon now. " Techno picked Tommy back up, who, to nobody but Wilbur's surprise, hung his arms around Techno's neck.

" Is Dad home yet? "

" No. " Wilbur answered, opening the door.

" Good. Can we um- Could I clean myself up before we go to sleep? "

Wilbur looked at Techno, who nodded, walking inside, Wilbur following shortly after and shutting the door.

Tommy rested his head against the crook of Techno's neck, murmuring to himself as he closed his eyes, allowing Techno to carry him into the bathroom and set him down on the toilet seat.

Techno raised his hand, and Wilbur went off to grab the some healing potions while Techno waited, watching Tommy remove the brightly colours bandages from his arms and face.

" Here, drink this. " Techno instructed, handing Tommy the healing potion Wilbur had fetched, watching as the wounds stitched themself back together.

Tommy kicked his legs back and fourth, fingers drumming on his lap in silence for a moment, before he spoke up.

" Can we watch a movie? "

-

Early on, the next morning, Philza silently opened the door, trying to be careful as to not wake his children, of whom he assumed to be asleep in their bedrooms, until he heard noises blaring from the Livingroom. Music?

Curiously, he creeped inside, cautiously shutting the door behind him, only to be met with his sons, all huddled together, sleeping underneath a blanket, Steven Universe playing on the TV a little too loud, but they were comfortable. They were happy. And that's all that he needed.

He didn't have the heart to join, and possibly wake them, nor was he awake enough to climb all the way up the stairs, instead, simply sat on the couch, leaning against the arm rest, and pulling the long blanket over his body, letting himself drift off into a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIED, I AM CONTINUING THIS HAHAHAHHA!!!!!!! nice little SBI moment for the soul :rolling_eyes::v:
> 
> It's unlikely that it'll be updated frequently but i enjoy writing it :)


	3. fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no

notepad app crashed while i was working on the next chapter and didn't save :( i'll rewrite it fast as i can but gotdamn

UPDATE 28/02/21

It crashed again im gonna cry this is so upsetting.

14/03/21  
head in hands sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


End file.
